Happy Birthday, My Daniel
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: Vlad and Danny celebrate Danny's 20th birthday.


This was a request made by animehphantom. I hope you enjoy it!

Danny was running home when it suddenly began to rain.

'Dammit to hell! And today is my birthday. Vlad promised to give me the best 20th birthday.' Danny grumbled as he ducked out of the rain and under a bus stop. He waited until the storm slowed to a drizzle and then ran all the way back home. He opened the door, ran inside and then slammed the door back close as the rain started back up again.

'Ugh, I'm all wet and I look like a rat.' He thought as he tried to wring out the water from his hair. Danny managed to get it only damp and then noticed that the lights were dimmed and there was a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen and dining area. Danny walked into the dining room and gasped at what he saw.

There were two plates of pasta and bread. Along with two wine glasses filled with a white wine and a bouquet of red and white roses were lying on the table. Just then Vlad came in from the kitchen and smiled at Danny.

"Welcome home, Daniel. I trust your day was fine. Come, sit, these are for you." Vlad grabbed the roses and handed them to Danny.

"Aw, Vlad, I had no idea that you were such a romantic." Danny sniffed the roses and smiled at Vlad. "They are beautiful. Thank you." He gave Vlad a chaste kiss before going to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"To put these in water. I'll be back in a minute." Danny gave him a smirk before entering the kitchen. He quickly reappeared and then dragged Vlad to sit at the table. "Let's eat, love. I wouldn't want your food to go to waste." They smiled at each other and began to eat. All that was heard were the clinking of knives and forks. Then when they finished Vlad stood and grabbed all the dishes. While he was in the kitchen, he went into the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of whip cream.

"Here is dessert, my Daniel." He placed the bowls onto the table and then grabbed Danny. He placed Danny onto his lap and then proceeded to feed him strawberries. Danny blushed at first but then slowly got use to it. He even began to feed Vlad some of the dessert as well.

"Vlad…this has been a good birthday. Thank you." Danny said as he fed Vlad the last strawberry and then pulled his hand back. But Vlad caught the hand and licked the last bit of whip cream off the fingers. Danny inhaled sharply at the site of Vlad's tongue on his fingers and blushed brightly.

"My, my Daniel, are you getting excited?" Vlad chuckled into his ear and then licked the shell. Again Danny blushed brightly but also let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

"I see we are going to have to take this upstairs." Vlad stood and carried Danny up the stairs and into their bedroom where he tossed him onto the bed. Danny bounced a bit and then smiled saucily at him. Vlad stripped out of his shirt revealing a toned body with just the right amount of muscles. Just the same chest that Danny had only dreamed about till now. He crawled up to him and gently ghosted his hand across his chest.

Vlad shivered and began to grow impatient but allowed Danny to take his time. Then Danny ripped off his own shirt and molded himself with Vlad. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then Vlad pushed him down and pulled down his pants and boxers. Danny stared up at him in wonder from his position and then smirked at him.

"Are you going to come over here?" Danny then also took off his jeans and boxers and spread his legs. Vlad growled and then lunged in between Danny's legs.

"I wouldn't tease me too much, Daniel. I'm barely hanging on to my control." Vlad said as he nibbled on Danny's neck, collarbone and ears. Danny moaned loudly and then wrapped his arms around Vlad's waist loosely. "Mmm…since this is your first time, we will go slowly and I'll make love to you like a true man." Danny nodded his head and then pulled Vlad's head up. Danny gave Vlad a slow, loving kiss before Vlad reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil that was on the side table.

Vlad pulled a couple of pillows from behind Danny and put them under Danny's butt. This helped him be able to lubricate Danny even better. He spread the oil onto his fingers and slowly slipped the first digit in. Danny tensed up and tried to force Vlad out.

"Shh, Danny. It's ok. Just relax, I promise it will get better." Danny slowly relaxed and then Vlad was able to slip in another finger. He scissor his fingers and Danny was able to finally relax completely. Vlad then curled his fingers and Danny let out a loud moan.

"Oh! Do that again! Please!" Danny's toes curled as Vlad continued to assault his prostate. When Danny came close to coming, Vlad pulled out and grinned at his disappointed groan.

"Don't worry, my Daniel. I'll make you feel even better in a minute." Vlad quickly covered his cock with the oil before positioning himself in front of Danny's entrance. "Tell me when it gets too much." Danny nodded and then Vlad slowly started to enter him. Danny cried out at first and Vlad stopped. A few tears escaped out of Danny's eyes and Vlad kissed them away tenderly. Finally, Danny nodded, allowing Vlad to finish going in. Vlad pushed all the way in and moaned at the intense feeling.

"M-Move, Vlad. I want to feel even better." Vlad growled and then pulled back out before pushing in and angling to find Danny's prostate. He knew he found it when Danny moaned and screamed his name. Vlad set a steady pace and soon had Danny screaming his name.

"Oh god! Vlad! I'm going to come! I'm-I'm!" Then Danny came and Vlad came inside Danny. He collapsed on top of Danny. They were breathing heavily and Vlad rolled off Danny. He pulled Danny closer and spooned him.

"I love you, Vlad." Danny whispered.

"I love you too, Daniel. Happy Birthday." Vlad whispered back and kissed Danny's check. They fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping to stay like that forever.

THE END!!!!

I hope you liked it!

Nemesis Horizon


End file.
